Out-GUNned
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: When two GUN agents meet a lone naval officer for information, things couldn't be simpler. But the explosion ruins that. Now the NCIS team must work with the mysterious GUN agents to solver the mystery and prevent a plot that could topple both agencies- and the world. OCs, some cursing. Rated T. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**So,I figured I might as well get this started. This is an NCIS/Sonic the hedgehog crossover I've been working on.**

**NOTE this takes place somewhere in season 10, after the bombing but before the death of Eli David**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Chaos, Tyson, Sumer, and any other bad guys you may encounter. Other OCs belong to their owners, Sonic characters to SEGA and NCIS characters to CBS. This runs through the entirety of the story**

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful day on the planet Mobius. In the park of Station Square, children played. It was the perfect day to be out and about, doing jobs and generally have a laugh.

In a nearby café, two teenagers sat having drinks, one- a boy with golden-brown hair and flame coloured eyes- was quietly drinking a milkshake, while the other- a girl with chocolate-brown hair and turquoise coloured eyes- was stirring theirs with a straw.

"When's this guy supposed to show up?"

"Don't know. But Navy guys cleared him, so he has to be friendly."

"The Navy guys let someone in, and we had to stop him, remember?"

The boy traced a scar on his face, wincing as he did so "don't remind me."

Both of them looked no older than eighteen, barely out of education. But from the nine millimetre pistols at their waists, and the glint of a federal agency badge coming from the inside pocket of their jackets, they were agents. The two were Tyson Sanders and Summer Walters, GUN Investigative Division's youngest recruits.

Both of them wore golden bands on their wrists. Most people dismissed them as a fashion statement, but those who knew the two agents knew that wasn't the case. They were far from normal teenagers.

The two were something of a legend. They had been there when the mutant Dimitri Favonus- or "the Great Favonius," as he'd called himself- had been countered, they'd assisted in his defeat, and played a massive part in the battle. Summer had died and been resurrected. They'd been recruited after that. And it had been success after success for them

"How did we end up doing tip-off duty?"

Summer frowned "We drew straws, right?

"Is that how we choose our duties now? After Project Gaia, we don't get called up for anything, until now…"

"Maybe they're giving us a break?"

Tyson looked at the street from the corner of his eyes, before returning to his milkshake "how often has Shadow been given a break?"

"He's the Ultimate Life-form. He's meant to be able to deal with tough amounts of work. We're still part human."

Having said that, both checked their inside pockets for the white emerald.

"To your left, don't look fully."

Tyson glanced. A man in a dark coat walked by. He was clearly an authority figure. His hair was cut military style. A SIG was at his waist, as well as a knife. There was a flash of gold, and it looked like a badge, but the light caught it and Tyson couldn't see without being blinded.

"Was that a badge?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get a good look at it. He's definitely not one of ours, though."

"What's a non-GUN agent doing in our area?"

Tyson glared at his partner "I don't know. Why don't we ask him?"

His voice had been layered with sarcasm, but Summer straightened, and stood up, ready to chase the guy down. Tyson grabbed her wrist "I was kidding, okay? We need to stay here so we can meet our guy."

Summer nodded, and glanced in the direction the man had gone. He'd disappeared among the crowds. "Okay…"

The comlink in Tyson's binder buzzed, and Tyson groaned "this must be our guy." He clicked on the binder to receive the transmission "this is Agent Sanders."

A slightly British accent came back through "_ah, Mister Sanders. Nice talking to you again_."

Tyson gritted his teeth "cut the formalities, officer. You said you had something for us. Now where are you?"

"_Oh, I'm around. For example, if you look to your left, you'll find me by the fountain_."

They turned and saw him. He waved like the trio were good friends passing in the street. Tyson went along with the charade, grinning and beckoning for the guy to join them at the table.

"So," he said in the charade "do you want to get a drink?"

The navy officer shook his head "I'll pass, thank you. You should probably get yours to go."

Tyson got the attention of the waiter, and gave him the request. He nodded, then hurried off to go prepare it.

"I take it you're going to show us something?"

The navy officer nodded "first, I'd like to pay a visit to the bank." He paused "ah, excuse the pun."

Tyson waved it off "going somewhere?"

The officer got a distant look in his eyes "family stuff. I want to check on my family."

Summer winced, and the navy officer turned to her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

The mood was cut through when the waiter arrived with the to-go milkshakes. Tyson thanked him, and paid, adding a rather generous tip. Taking his milkshake, he gestured for the officer to lead "very well, to the bank."

"Back on the navy ship, I heard them speaking of an agency with two extremely young recruits. I never thought we'd meet in person."

Tyson laughed "yeah, well, it wasn't that expected. So, what's made you feel the need to call up GUN?"

"There's been a lot of radio chatter between some anti-US engineering cell, and a Doctor Eggman. We tracked him down to here, and we figured we had to contact the nearest agency. They picked up, said they were going to send two agents, and here we are."

He went up to get what he wanted, the two GUN agents flanking him, and a rough voice said "money, please."

The Navy Officer looked confused "I didn't come to pay in money, I came to get some…"

He looked up, and gulped. Standing there, was a rather burly looking man, with scars on either cheek, and a rather unfriendly snarl on his face, and an even less friendly looking revolver in his hands

"well, _this_ trip suddenly took a turn for the worst…"

The three of them ducked to either side as the first shot was fired. Tyson pulled out his own gun, and aimed "federal agents! Drop the weapon!"

Tyson's sense tingled, and he rolled away in time for one of the pillars in the bank to fall, crushing the spot where he once was. A second bulkhead lumbered into view. Tyson backed up, ending up back-to-back with Summer and the navy officer.

"I don't like our odds in a straight up fight…"

Tyson smirked "then we even it up a bit." He fired a shot at one of the bulkhead's legs, incapacitating him. He pointed his gun at the other "you wanna end up like him?"

The other bulkhead's lips curled into another snarl, and he pointed his own gun at his injured companion and shot him in the head.

upon seeing the shocked looks on the trio's faces, his snarl curled into a gruesome smile "he was no longer needed anyway. Dad'll be so upset he died…"

Summer growled, and a chunk of the fallen pillar broke into dust "he was your _brother_?"

"He was weak. Besides, he was going to die anyway."

"And that makes it _better_-?"

Summer's yell was cut to a pained gasp when a bullet grazed her side. Tyson glared at the bulkhead, golden sparks beginning to crackle around his body "what the hell was that for?"

"Oh, do shut up. Unless you want to end up like your friend."

He took a few steps back "now, I've done my job, so goodbye. I hope you enjoy life- your last minute or so of it!"

He pressed a button on his watch, and legged it. Tyson fired a shot, and hit. He ran forward to chase, but something made him hesitate. Instinctively, he ran back for Summer, and shielded her with his body, just as the floor and the air spontaneously burst into pure fire.

**UAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! BURN ALL THE BABIES XD**

**Chaos:... *facepalm* anywho, see y'all around**


	2. The plot begins

**Welcome to another chapters. Let's do this!**

**Retto: Maybe.  
>Half human, half Mobian.<br>It's nothing to worry about xD**

**Violinist: Interesting indeed :P  
>Good! :D<br>****Chaos: *petted***

**Chapter 2**

"Sonic, you _need_ to see this!"

In a flash, the supersonic hedgehog was standing by his little brother "what's up Tails?"

He glanced at the TV screen Tails was watching, which showed a news report on a smoking mass of rubble that used to be a building. He listened as the report continued

"_There didn't seem to be anyone inside at the time of the blast. However, it is uncertain whether the area around the building will remain accessiblefor much longer. Sources indicate that this was yet another terrorist attack on our country. The fifth so far, and maybe not the last._"

Sonic sighed "more terrorism? I thought they got rid of them in the raid…"

"That one guy got away, remember? The one GUN's been chasing in the last four attacks?

Sonic groaned "yeah, I remember that guy."

Tails switched the TV off as the report concluded itself. "I bet that we're going to be involved soon."

Sonic shrugged "will it be that bad?"

Tails pointed to the calendar on the wall "we're supposed to be going to Apotos soon. If this keeps up, we're going to have to cancel Apotos and stay and figure this one out."

Sonic groaned "another holiday wasted. How's Katherine's mission going?"

Tails checked the Miles Electric "She's doing well. She and Chaos have got to the room where they're keeping the teleportation machine."

Sonic grinned "I don't suppose you can give us a look in?"

Tails looked shocked "you want me to hack into a highly shielded base in the middle of nowhere in some other dimension using only _this_?" He gestured to his tablet-like computer. Then he laughed "no problem. Just let me get to a bigger connection source."

He ran upstairs, Sonic following shortly after. The twin-tailed fox plugged in a few wires, pushed a couple of buttons, and flipped a switch. A video feed appeared on the wall. It was greyscale, but the two anthromorphs could clearly see the red hedgehog and black cat on the other side.

the hedgehog seemed to noticed the camera, focused on it for a couple of seconds, then rolled his eyes, tapping his wrist in an "_about time_" gesture.

"how did he-?"

"It's _Chaos_, Tails. That guy has more tricks up his sleeves than Eggman sometimes."

* * *

><p>"Bro, why are you waving at that camera?"<p>

Chaos chuckled, before turning back to Katherine "I have a feeling that we're being watched."

Katherine looked stunned "are you trying to annoy them even more?"

Chaos shook his head "by someone more… civilised.."

Katherine rolled her eyes, before saluting to the camera, then turning to the job at hand "Zap wants this done as precisely as possible."

Chaos pouted "aw. I wanted to stab it and make it go boom!"

Katherine shook her head "you can be _so _immature."

Chaos merely stuck his tongue out at her, "I learnt from the best."

Ignoring the remark, Katherine walked up to the machine at the centre of the room. It was a simple polished sheet of brass, with wires connecting it to consoles dotted here and there.

"That's a dimension opener?"

Katherine nodded "the materials are right. The energy flows onto the brass and _boom_! Dimension hopping in an instant. Can't allow too many to go through at the same time-"

"Because the machine will explode and the brass will dent."

"Exactly."

With that, Katherine took a small blue glob, and placed it on the nearby console. She tossed two more globs to Chaos "slap those on the other consoles. Then we can get out of here."

Chaos slapped the last one on, then the lights went out

"That... would be the alarm system kicking in again."

Red lights flashed on, and alarms screamed. Judging by the noise, the Light Givers they were attracting would be extremely grumpy.

"There!"

Roughly forty soldiers stormed into the room, each with a sword and a very menacing look on their face

"Zap, get us out of here…!"

The teleport kicked in just as the first soldier took a swing, and the two anthromorphs landed in a tangled heap on the floor of Zap's lab.

Chaos disentangled himself first, and glared at the golden cat "you left that any later, and we'd been shish-kebabs for Light Givers' dinner."

The cat laughed "I got you out of there, didn't I?"

The argument was interrupted by a golden blur "Chaos!"

The red hedgehog laughed, wrapping his arms around the golden hedgehog that had tackled him "hey, Maria."

A Silver hedgehog walked in next, nodding to Chaos and waving to Katherine "hey, Kathy."

Katherine rolled her eyes, punching the hedgehog's arm when he got close "hey, Silv."

"I hate to ruin the cute couple moment…" four pairs of glaring eyes landed on Zap "but how did the mission go?"

"You mean you weren't _watching_?"

Zap raised his arms in surrender "hey, if a guy's gotta play Ping-Pong, he's gotta play, right?"

One of Chaos' sword appeared in his hands "I swear to my namesake, Zap. One of these days I'm gonna end up shoving this sword up your-!"

He was cut off by his binder indicating he had a call. He clicked it, and Sonic appeared as a hologram "what's up, Blue?"

"_We're wanted at GUN._"

Chaos rolled his eyes "did you knock the neighbour's bins over again, Sonic?"

"_No. He wants to talk to us._"

Chaos sighed "crap."

"_Well, he doesn't want _us_. He wants Chris, Sam, that drill._"

"Great. Do you want me to find your girlfriend and get her to come along?"

"_I already did that. Bring Maria._"

"A joint date then?"

"_With the Commander? Your choice in dates is strange. Sonic out._"

The call finished, and the hologram faded, and Chaos rolled his eyes, turning to Maria "you heard all of that?"

Maria sighed, nodding "can we go home first? If I'm gonna be saving the world as a human, I at least want to try my new outfit out."

**Hope this keeps things interesting XD**


	3. ALL ZE GIBBS SLAPS

**Chaos: C'mon, they'll like it!**

**Ehhh... it's so short.**

**Chaos: *rolls his eyes* well, welcome to the next chapter. Here, we'll see OTHER side of this story taking shape. TO ZE-!**

***shoves him out the way* TO ZE REVIEWS!**

**Chaos: *muttering* I do it so much better...**

**Retto: these two ARE filler chapters  
>This was kinda supposed to follow a story, but I can't edit it without completely rewriting.<strong>

**Ape99: again, no OCs**

**Sandy: Do not be lazy xD  
>Riiiight :P<strong>**.****You lucky son of a Grant cracker, Zap xD**

**Chapter 3**

"DiNozzo!"

The NCIS agent immediately looked up "whatever you think I've done, I haven't, Boss!"

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs glared at his senior field agent "I was just telling you to get your ass up from whatever game you're playing and follow me." He narrowed his eyes "unless there's something going on?"

"Nothing, Boss."

"Good. Now where's Ziva and McGee?"

"Here, Boss!"

The two other Special Agents came into the room, and set their stuff down. DiNozzo frowned "that's the third time this week. Is there something you guys haven't told me?"

Ziva gave him a withering glare "no, Tony. There is nothing we haven't told you."

McGee nodded, then turned to Gibbs "where to?"

"MTAC. We've been requested."

DiNozzo was immediately stood up "someone wants us?"

Gibbs was already walking towards the stairs "how about we go and find out?"

Tony started to walk behind Gibbs "on your six, Boss."

The team of four looked around; Ziva, Tim and Tony looking at each other, while Gibbs looked at Director Vance. The Director nodded, and the MTAC screen blinked to life, revealing a tall man with grey hair standing in front of them "_Director Vance_."

"Commander Turner. This is certainly an unexpected call."

"_Indeed. I was hoping that we'd meet up at our child's athletics competitions_."

"Pity. What can NCIS do for GUN?"

"_We have a body for you. I'm sure you've seen the reports on the bank job earlier today. Two of our agents- and a Navy Lieutenant - were inside the building at the time of the collapse. All staff are accounted for, and the body of one of the raiders was recovered. There were three people left unaccounted for. My agents, and the lieutenant. My agents' comlink signals are reading through fine, and there's two life signs under the wreckage. Judging on the extra resilience these two agents have, I have a feeling it's the navy lieutenant that's dead._"

"I will send some agents to do the usual work."

"_Hopefully they will work well with mine_."

"I wasn't aware that you had more agents free."

Two more people stepped into the view of the screen. One was a boy with blue hair, emerald green eyes and a smirk on his face. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers with a white strap and a gold buckle. The other was a girl with black hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, with black trousers and black boots. "_These are two of the four I have to work on this case. The other two are at the scene already. Agents Hedgeland and Kintobor, report."_

"_How many times, _sir_? I prefer Chris._"

The MTAC screen split into two, showing a massive pile of rubble that was once a building "_just dirt, dirt and more dirt._" The picture on the screen whirled around until it was showing the face of a boy with red hair, and aqua blue eyes. A second face appeared: a blonde haired girl, also with blue eyes. "_Agents Chris Hedgeland and Maria Kintobor, reporting for duty._"

"_What have you got for us, Chris_?"

"_Like I said. dirt, dirt and more dirt. It would be helpful if you sent my sister and Sam down. Or maybe got those other agents from the other agency to hurry their asses up and get down here. We could use the extra hands._"

Tony looked miffed "those '_other agents_' you're talking about? They're standing right here."

The redhead looked frozen, then laughed "well, you could've said something. One does not simply go to a mission briefing and not ask questions, after all."

Tony's expression changed to a grin "okay, did he really just revamp the quote I think he did?"

Nobody bothered to answer him. Gibbs stepped forward "anything on those life signs?"

Chris looked sad "_nah, they've remained still. Mind you, I don't think you'd be moving around if you had a building on top of you_…"

"_Very well. I will send Siana and Sam to assist you. I trust Director Vance will honour the request and send his agents. I will leave you now."_

His part of the screen cut out, and Chris' face took up the screen. He frowned "_uh… not much I can say. But with the greatest respect, Director, could you send the agents as quickly as possible? As resilient as those two are, I doubt they could've kept up for very long… I'm out._"

The MTAC screen went dark, and Vance turned "well, you heard the agent. Get yourselves over to Station Square and do your job."

DiNozzo frowned "that kid was… what, sixteen?"

"Eighteen." Ziva confirmed

"Since when did agents start that young?"

Vance kept an excellent poker face "maybe you'll find something out while you're working with them. Agents aren't typically chosen at a younger age unless they're special…"

Gibbs nodded "so let's go. DiNozzo, get the truck. McGee, call Ducky and inform him of what's happening. Meet in ten minutes."

**Yus :P**

***was totally not on Skype call when putting this up***


	4. The gang gets together

**Woo! Chapter time!**

**Retto: they're all human. It was a joke on Maria's part.**

**Ape: I've got too many OCs as it is xD**

**Violinist: I'M SORRY, OKAY! D:  
>Chaos: *petted*<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Chaos frowned, kicking the rubble as he waited for the others to arrive. Maria walked up by him, taking his hand and squeezing it "they'll be okay. Don't worry."

Chaos looked to her with an appreciative smile "come on."

"Come where?"

"We're going to go find them."

He changed back into hedgehog form, and Maria shook her head "_this better work..._" she also changed, and the two began to scale the mounds of rubble.

"Got something!"

Chaos frowned as he joined her, and both went back into human form. He stared at the cold hand in front of them "this our dead body?"

A groan came from behind them, and the two turned quickly. A like of rubble was shaking slightly. The two looked at each other, ran to the pile and began to dig.

"Chris! Maria!"

Chaos yelled "over here, guys!"

The two other appeared, Sonic carrying Sierra bridal style. The girl staggered slightly after being put down, and glared at Sonic, before looking at her "brother" "have you found anything?"

Maria pulled the last piece of rubble away, and unearthed the three: a broken body in a navy uniform, and two forms caked in dust.

"Summer! Tyson! C'mon guys!" Chaos gently shook their shoulders. Tyson started coughing, but Summer remained still. She looked pale. Chaos felt for a pulse, and found a thready one. The girl didn't have much time. Her shirt was soaked in blood, and Chaos found a hole roughly the size of a bullet.

"Is she… okay?"

"she's alive, but we're gonna need to get to a hospital soon. Chaos regeneration isn't going to work too well here, and we don't have the Chaos emeralds this time around."

"Crap."

Chaos studied the other anthromorph-turned-human "you should be careful yourself, Tyson."

"I can take care of myself." he tried to get up, supporting himself with his right arm, when he yelled in pain. His arm buckled underneath him, and a couple more pieces of rubble fell onto his legs, which were already quite injured.

Chaos rolled his eyes "yeah, right." He tapped his binders "sent out a SOS beacon. Whoever has radio in this area will pick up on us." He paused "meaning we should also be prepared to defend ourselves."

The screeching of car wheels coming to a halt prompted all four of the able agents to draw their weapons- they had been equipped with nine-millimetre pistols much like Tyson's. The wounded agent attempted to lift his with his left arm, but his hand was shaky and his vision blurry, so he gave up trying.

Four people got out of the car. The lead held up their badge "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

Chaos lowered his gun, and the other three followed suit. Tyson looked up at the lead man, and mumbled "looks like the guy we saw earlier…"

* * *

><p>As Gibbs walked up to the four agents, Tony sized them up "they look like they're out for a cup of coffee, not solving a crime."<p>

McGee looked on "I still don't get why they're here. I mean, shouldn't they be in college now, or something like that?"

Tony snorted "maybe this GUN Investigative division is so lame, they're trying to get some of the cooler kids to make them look good."

"_DiNozzo_!"

"Coming Boss!"

Gibbs frowned as he studied the young agent. He could normally see right through personalities, but this one had him. The blonde haired girl was clearly head over heels, and the blue haired boy took his orders. The only person that didn't seem to like him was the black haired girl, but even then there was a grudging respect for him.

"Here's your navy lieutenant. We cleared the area to find him, took photos of how it was beforehand." Chris pointed west "and just over there is another dead body. I'm guessing there was a couple of shots fired, judging by the bullet hole in my friend's body. Didn't find a casing." He paused, listening. "which reminds me, hold on to your hats."

The four NCIS agents listened as the sound of blades slicing through the air became louder. They looked up to see a helicopter flying towards their location, beginning to descend.

"_This is GUN med squad. Please confirm your position._"

Chaos nodded "I'll send a flare."

He reached behind his back, into his back pocket, and pulled out a golden ball of light. He threw it into the air, and the copter flew down to their level. Chris' jacket blew about in the wind, as did his hair, but he didn't seem to mind.

Five people jumped from the copter, and the lead turned to Chris "where are they?"

The redhead pointed to the two forms "they're in that cleared area. Careful you don't disturb the other body, we can't compromise the integrity of the crime scene."

The lead medical officer nodded "what's their situation?"

"Both have a lot of broken bones, and the girl has a bullet wound. She doesn't have much time."

The group of medical officers lifted the two agents into the copter quickly but carefully. Soon they were gone, leaving the crime scene empty of noise. The silence was then disrupted by a second truck.

"Sorry we're late, Jethro, but it's a media circus out there."

Gibbs glared at Chris "you didn't try to keep the press out of this?"

Chris matched the glare "to be honest, I didn't even realise this had happened till ten minutes before our video conference. I was looking forward to a trip to Soleanna…"

Gibbs held the glare for a few more seconds, then turned to his team "McGee, DiNozzo, photos. Ziva, bag and tag. Duck, I need you to look at the bodies."

"I didn't realise we had more than one."

"Circumstances have changed," Chris walked over "the agents were shot at. There was return fire."

Ducky turned to Chris "I don't believe we've met." He held out a hand "I'm Doctor Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky."

Chris firmly shook the Doctor's hand "I'm Chris Hedgeland, team leader. It's nice to meet you, Ducky."

"Since when were you made captain?"

Chris rolled his eyes "we drew straws, remember Siana? And didn't I tell you to do the patrol?"

The girl smirked "if you didn't want me back so soon, you shouldn't have told me to do the alleyways."

"I didn't expect you to slack off like that though."

"Have you not learnt enough from your last two or three years of dealing with me?"

Chris rolled his eyes, looking to the other agents "so, do you want to take point in this investigation?"

Gibbs looked at Chris "you make it sound like it was a choice."

Chris laughed, then said offhandedly "it was a simple question. Your place or mine?"

Tony chuckled "so much for not having a turf war…"

Gibbs glared at the agent, then turned back to Chris "everything will go through NCIS' base of operations. I suggest you find places to bunk down."

Chris waved his hand dismissively "eh, details. My other two agents will be here in a minute, then we head over to your place to start investigating. Cool?"

**Game time! XD**


	5. Into the case

**More chapters! So, let's see... hmm... oh yeah, NCIS time!**

**Retto: Here's a list  
>Sonic- Sam (blue haired human)<br>Chaos- Chris (redhead)  
>Sierra- Siana (black haired human)<strong>**Maria- same as Maria as a human**

**Violinist: *guilty*  
>Agreed. Not fun<br>Chaos: *raises an eyebrow at Ace*  
>Amusing, this will be. :P<strong>

**Ape: eh, no worries, no fuss.**

**Chapter 5**

Chaos glanced around at the walls of the NCIS building. He noted the exits; where everything lead to their different places- the lift behind them down to autopsy, upstairs to MTAC and the Director's office, and the route ahead to the bullpens where everyone was working. "Nice digs."

Sierra looked around, unconvinced "I prefer GUN HQ."

Chaos gave her a dry look "that's only because you like blending into the shadows, sis."

"How many times, Chris! I am _not_-!"

"Wait," the second agent, DiNozzo butted in "you guys are family?"

Gibbs headslapped the agent for interrupting, while Chaos headslapped Sierra who was about to rant, before speaking "yes, we're family. Well, me and Siana here, anyway. Though that is a long story I do not want to get into-!" He froze, realising his mistake

"Anyway," Sonic took over, glaring at the redhead for the mistake "what is your usual starting point? I take it photos will be uploaded and sent to forensics?"

The third agent, McGee, waved a camera from his desk "job done. These have been sent down to Abbie."

Chaos looked confused "Abbie?"

DiNozzo, took over "Abbie Scuito, forensic scientist extraordinaire, lover of high caffeine drinks, and probably the happiest Goth you'll ever meet."

Gibbs looked on in silence as the exchange went on. He looked at any of the other agents to see if they had noticed the slip up Chris appeared to have made. McGee and DiNozzo appeared to have missed it, but Ziva had caught on, looking at the redhead cautiously.

The team leader shook his head, disregarding the thought "McGee, surveillance. That bank has to have some outside security. Witnesses saw a car driving away from the scene with considerable speed. DiNozzo, Ziva, background on our dead lieutenant. I'll be down with the Duck."

Gibbs began to leave, and Chris called "hey!"

Gibbs whirled around "what?"

The redhead frowned "what can we do?"

Gibbs shrugged "help my agents, do whatever you guys do, go use the gym, visit your friends in hospital. Use your heads." With that, he turned and left.

Chris frowned "The Duck?"

This time, McGee answered "Doctor Mallard, our ME. I believe you met him at the scene?"

Chris nodded "yeah, I remember him. Good guy." He turned to his team "okay, I'll help on surveillance, Maria, help with the background. Sam, Siana, go say hi to Tyson and Summer. Take the motorcycle, get some flowers or something. And you," he glared at Siana "don't you dare blow up my motorcycle. I heard what you did to Katherine's."

As Gibbs walked into autopsy, he heard Ducky talking to the dead body, probably some old story of his.

"Hey, Duck. What've we got?"

The elderly ME turned to face the Team Leader "ah, Jethro! Well, as you know, all passers to my table have their mysteries. This fellow is no different."

"But that's where you come in, right?"

"Indeed." Ducky circled the body, pointing out places of interest "note the bruises and broken bones. Then the knock to the back of the head. Cause of death is blunt force trauma. But what really confused me is the lack of burns."

"What?"

The ME circled the body once more "the body wasn't burnt in any way. It's almost like-"

"The body was shielded."

"Exactly."

Gibbs frowned, gesturing to the other body "and the other guy?"

"Much easier. He was shot in the head. All burns on him were post-mortem."

Gibbs nodded "great. Thanks Duck."

"I've sent all evidence up to Miss Scuito. I believe your next port of call will be her lab."

When he looked, the Team Leader had already left.

Sonic looked on as the girl was wheeled back into the private bay. The Doctor came up to him and said "it was a close call, but she's alive. She may not wake up for a while yet."

Sierra came in shortly after, followed by another nurse wheeling in Tyson. The guy was unconscious, as he had been since he got to hospital.

Sonic looked over the two of them with a worried look on his face. He flashed back to the last time they had been in a situation this bad. They'd managed to get out of it, but only just. Now they were back in a tight spot, and even closer to death than they had been in any of their previous fights.

Sierra looked at Sonic "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about last time, aren't you?"

Sonic chuckled, turning to face the black haired girl "you're getting good at this." He turned back to the two unconscious agents "it's just… they survived the fight with that Dimitri guy two years ago; they survived Project Gaia, that nearly go _me _killed, and then they get owned by some piece of rubble."

Sierra laughed gently, uncharacteristic to her usual nature "hey, we've _all _gotta get owned by a piece of rubble at least once in our lives."

Both jumped as Summer shifted, took a somewhat pained breath, then settled back down again.

When Gibbs entered the lab, there was one thing that stuck out to him: it was unmistakably empty. "Abby?"

The elevator bell sounded, and the forensic scientist's voice soon came into the room "really? That's the standard of technology you guys have?"

Abby walked in, soon followed by Chris Hedgeland "yeah, it's all very high tech. I'd show you some of the combat stuff, but I think I'll save it for, y'know, combat."

Abby noticed Gibbs standing there, with a confused look on his face "oh, hey Gibbs!"

"Hi, Abby."

The forensic scientist gave the agent the pleading eyes "can you get the Director to put a good word in with GUN so we can get some of the equipment they use? It's all so high tech!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes "maybe. But first, what've you got?"

Abby went to her computer, tapped a few of the buttons, and the crime scene photos appeared. Gibbs frowned "these are the Crime scene photos. I've already seen these, Abs. Don't tell me I came here for no reason."

Abby mocked being hurt "Gibbs, I'm offended! You _know _I'd never have you here without a reason. What I wanted to show you was…" she tapped another button, and two photos were selected. One was of the area where the dead Marine had been, and the other was the area right beside it, where a slug had been found. "these two picture have been taken in the same area, right next to each other, in fact. But look at the floor." she went up to the deduction board and pointed at the photos "one has a floor spotless from any sign of scorching or burning."

Gibbs nodded "Ducky already said the bodies were shielded."

Abby nodded "but by what?"

Gibbs noticed Chris' expression. The young GUN agent seemed unsurprised. The elder agent narrowed his eyes "you know something about this, Chris?"

The redhead turned to face the NCIS agent, and the look was gone "no, I don't. I'm just curious. But it's not the weirdest thing I've seen."

Gibbs didn't answer, and instead turned to Abby "and the other stuff?"

Abby shrugged, closing down some of the photos, until one of Maria came up. The forensic scientist froze, and turned to Gibbs "who's that?"

"That's my girlfriend." The answer came from Chris, who now looked incredibly unimpressed. He turned to Gibbs "who was taking photos?"

"DiNozzo."

Abby rolled her eyes "really, there's a cute girl on the team and you let Tony take photos?"

"He's good at his job when he's doing it." Gibbs looked at Abby "anyway, ballistics?"

Abby closed all the photos down, making sure to delete the one of Maria. She then walked back to the main computer "one of the guns is a nine-millimetre pistol."

Chris pulled his out "probably like this. All GUN agents have that weapon given to them as standard issue weapon. And I'll bet that bullet went through that Heavy."

Abby nodded "yes. Unfortunately, we don't have a name. This guy's a John Doe. But the bullet that killed him, and the one that went through your friend came from a revolver."

"And the explosion?"

"C-4. He had a pressure plate, Gibbs. he had enough time to step on that plate and run away before getting blown up. Which means our John Doe is not our killer-"

"He had an accomplice." Chris finished.

**Wa-hoo! Into the case we go!**


	6. The plot thickens

**And now to here! TO ZE REVIEWS!**

**Retto: oops xD  
>Oh well xD<strong>

**Violinist: *petted* xD  
><strong>**Chaos: *squints* :P**

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs and Chris both walked to the bullpen to see everyone gathered up. Chris saw why they were crowding round, and started running towards the crowd of people, pushing and shoving people out the way.

"Si- Siana! Are you okay?"

the girl coughed a couple of times, before glaring at the agent "yeah, thanks."

Sam stood up, then winced, sitting back down again. "someone decided it'd be fun to try and kill us." He chuckled "he did make a mistake. He had a bullet wound in his leg and hasn't changed the trousers he'd been wearing."

McGee clicked a remote, and a feed showing a man limping from the bank and getting into a car, driving off just seconds before the bank exploding. "That the vehicle?"

Sam looked at the feed, and groaned "that's the one."

Chris knelt down by his friend and fellow agent "you sure you don't need medical attention?"

Sam chuckled, before standing up "I've taken worse. I can live through it."

Chris snorted "that's the one thing that worries me about you, Hedgeland. You'll say you can take something then five steps later fall flat on your face."

Sam rolled his eyes and said dryly "well, I'm pretty sure it's gonna take more than a little beatdown to get me to that point." He looked at the feed again "the car has it's back window missing."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called, taking charge "BOLO. Dark green Pickup with its back window missing."

"On it, Boss."

"Ziva, Miss Kintobor, while Agent DiNozzo is dealing with the BOLO, what can you tell me about our lieutenant?"

Ziva took the remote for the Deduction board from McGee "he is Navy Lieutenant David Sanders. Been in the core ten years. Has a wife, but no other family ties after his parents died in a car accident ten years ago-"

"That's a lie."

Everyone turned to face Chris. His face had gone pale, and his hands were shaking. He looked at Maria, who gained the same wide-eyes expression as her boyfriend "oh, Gods…"

Gibbs frowned "what is it? What?"

Chris turned to face the elder agents "his name. I knew it, but I didn't know why. And his face. I thought he looked familiar, but his story…"

"Chris," Siana asked sarcastically "have you gone off the deep end? What are you on about?"

"He talked about him often, but that story isn't true. Lieutenant Sanders does have family. It's one of the people who talked to him last." Chris took a breath "David Sanders is Tyson's big brother."

Gibbs frowned, before waving at Ziva to continue "any other ties? a wife, maybe?"

Maria, who had regained a decent level of composure, took over "yup. Debbie Sanders. Works at this little cafe in Central City." She frowned "Summer and I used to go there every week. We never knew…"

Gibbs was already on the move "DiNozzo, Ziva, come with me."

They were halfway out of the bullpen when Chris called "wait!"

Gibbs glared at the younger agent "_what_?"

Chris sighed, clearly unimpressed with the elder agent's anger "first things first, here." He tapped a button, and each of the NCIS agents' phones buzzed four times, indicating four texts. "There's our numbers. Call us if we can do anything. You'll find the address of the cafe under the text with my number. Second, I have an issue I'd like to speak to Agent DiNozzo about."

Tony scowled "Boss, you can't be serious-"

Gibbs chuckled, then left, Ziva following behind.

Tony threw his coat back down, then came face to face with Chris. The guy had a smirk similar to Ziva's, which made him slightly nervous.

"I don't suppose you're gonna talk- ah, ow!"

Chris had the elder agency's arms pinned behind his back, like he was about to make an arrest. He tightened his grip, and Tony yelped

"You mind telling me why you were taking photos of my fiancé?"

DiNozzo seemed to go through a mixture if emotions, before finally relenting "I didn't know…"

Chris chuckled, letting go "well, now you do."

"Is there a problem here, Mr Hedgeland?"

Chris sighed "what is it with leaders and last names?" He turned to face the Director "no problem, Director Vance. I was just asking Tony DiNozzo here to avoid… mistakes he might regret."

A hint of a smirk crossed Vance's face "very well. Carry on."

**See y'all next time**

_**Mischief managed**_


	7. Continuing the case

***kicks this back into existence* letsa go! XD**

**Retto: alright then xD  
>Wow xD<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs frowned as he opened the door of the little cafe, the bell notifying the owner to their presence. The lady came over to talk to them. She was clearly someone who smiled a lot, but she wasn't smiling now.

"Agents Gibbs and David, NCIS?"

Ziva frowned "yes. How did you-?"

"Maria called ahead, told me you were coming." She sighed "has there been more news on Summer?"

Gibbs shook his head "not yet. Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

The cafe owner nodded, gesturing for them to follow her "sure."

She lead them into a separate room, with more of a homely feel. Pictures sat on a little table. One was of her and David. Another was of her, Maria and another girl that had to be Summer.

"You close to the two of them?"

She smiled sadly, picking up the photo "yes. Those two are quite good friends of mine. They helped me with a case that my other friends had got involved with."

"Did you or your husband ever come into contact with Summer's boyfriend, Tyson?"

"He came around sometimes."

"Would it surprise you to know that Tyson was David's brother?"

Debbie looked a little surprised "a little, but…"

Gibbs frowned "but…?"

"Tyson reminded me of David when he came around. The face looked familiar as well."

Gibbs nodded, before pulling the photo of the dead heavy "this guy familiar?"

She shook her head "no. But I will tell you this." She looked around "David was told by someone that he had links to his past. Family. The fact that he met with Tyson can't be a coincidence."

Suddenly, there was a lot of screaming, yelling and crashing coming from outside the room. Then a gunshot was fired. Gibbs and Ziva both drew their SIGs, while Debbie fished out a Swiss Army knife from the draws in the table. Ziva opened the door

"NCIS! Drop the weapon!"

The man turned. Scars on both cheeks, and a face like a sock puppet pulled inside out. A revolver in his hands, and blood spattered jeans. A hole the size of a bullet was in the calf.

"Ah, NCIS. Just the people I want to see." He placed the gun next to the card reader "I hear you were looking for me. So here I am. I surrender."

"I should interrogate him, Agent Gibbs."

"For the last time, Agent Hedgeland, no."

The redhead caught Gibbs' arm in an iron grip "why?"

The elder agent glared and pulled his arm away "because he nearly killed two of your friends. That makes it personal."

Chris didn't let up "the personal rule only comes up if they're dead."

"The female agent has a bullet nearly scraping her lung," Gibbs yelled "the male nearly had every bone in his body crushed. Both of them miraculously avoided being burnt to a crisp. But they need your help. Meaning there's no need to interrogate someone for the murder of a Marine you barely knew!"

There was a clash of wills, and the two glared at each other. Gibbs saw something else in the younger agent's eyes, a power behind the rage that was unlike anything he'd seen.

"I'll leave you to interrogate him," Chris' voice was barely above a whisper "I'll go see my friends. But if you don't make him crack. You will let me know. Got it?"

As Chris stormed out and Gibbs headed to interrogation, Tony whistled "arguing with Gibbs." He turned to Sam "your team leader must be crazy."

Sam chuckled "if I was your boss, I would listen to Chris. I haven't seen him this pissed since Project Gaia."

Tim frowned "where's he gone?"

Siana shrugged "we'll find out when we hear the explosions."

Gibbs glared at the man before him "so, since you so kindly turned yourself in, mind telling me you name?" He slapped the photo of the heavy in the autopsy room "and this guy?"

The man chuckled "I'm Evan. That's Frank. Of course, I'm sure your databases say we don't exist."

Gibbs sat down "okay, Evan." He tapped the photo "the shot that killed him came from your gun."

"Well, obviously. I killed him."

"Really? And why'd you do that?"

"He outlived his purpose. He was going to die anyway. I'm sure your ME found the tumours." He straightened in his chair "now, I'm done with you. So let me talk to Mr Hedgeland now."

Gibbs shook his head "not gonna happen."

"Then you don't get your answers."

Gibbs stared at the heavy, trying to extract information through pure will. Without a word, he slammed down the folder and walked out.

Chaos frowned as he stared at the two injured agents in front of him "c'mon guys."

He didn't expect an answer, and got a couple of groans in response. He blinked, not expecting it. The two isn't stir, but it had been the first noise they'd made.

He stared at his hand, watching as sparks of golden energy raced up and down his hand. Then his binder buzzed.

He clicked "hello?"

"_Looks like you got your wish._"

He chuckled "finally decided to let me take a shot?"

"_Only because he requested you._"

His smirk faded "fine. I'll be right there."

**Hmm... I don't like the length :/**

**It works xD**


End file.
